A New Day
A New Day is the third episode of the spin-off, Pearlorette, and the third episode of season one. The previous episdoe was A Poisoned Pearl, and the next will be Broken Hearts and Broken Bones. Plot Brad has found someone new and isn't sure if he should start a new relationship. Meanwhile, Nicki and Jennifer face differences they end up hurting each other and come face to face with Dr. Fillet, a phsycologist. Pearl and SpongeBob might be going on a vacation. Never know what could happen. Transcript *''starts at Money Bags Inc. where Jennifer has just finished her shift and is heading home leaving Nicki to do all of the work'' *'Jennifer: '''Well, I'm out. ''walking toward the elevator *'Nicki: 'yells Where are you going?! *'Jennifer: '''Leaving, I can't stay here. ''the elevator button *'Nicki: '''You know what boss said. *'Jennifer: back at Nicki and sighs'' What was that? *'Nicki: '''Boss said that if you dont't get your slack together then he is going to down grade you to ''yells F-I-R-E... *'Jennifer: '''Listen hear, Mrs. Precise, I don't need you tell me how to run my job. ''yells Unless you do it or me? *'Nicki: 'yells Fine, walk out that door...and you can try to come back, but you won't make it through this door *'Jennifer: 'out *''minutes later'' *'Jennifer: 'back in through door and shouts for help Help! Help! *'Nicki: '''Stop playing around, Jennifer, and tell me what's wrong. *'Jennifer: hard Well, you know my convertible...the one you wish you had but don't? *'''Nicki: ''sighs'' *'Jennifer: '''Well, I've seemed to lock the keys in the car. *'Nicki: Umm...well, did you have the top up? *'Jennifer: '''No...on a hot day like today, I left it down like it is right now...sarcasticly'' I'm not stupid. *'''Nicki: ''sighs'' I hate to break it to you, but then if the top is down...then you should go out there yells and be able to DRIVE AWAY!!! *'Jennifer: 'sighs You must have not been listening, because I just said yells I have locked the KEYS in the car! *'Nicki: 'yells Okay, you need help, so I'm going to call a phsycologist and get you an appointment. *'Jennifer: '''Okay, and while you do that I'm going to call someone to come get my keys out of MY CAR!!! *cuts to Brad'' *'Brad: '''I am so sorry for behaving that way. *'Elizabeth: It's okay...let's just put all that behind us and enjoy this fine dinner. *'Brad: '''Look, I really like this...the only actually highlight of my day ''down and grins *'Elizabeth: '''Tell me. *'Brad: 'Okay...well, my ex-girlfriend and I had been dating for more than 1 and a half weeks but then I found out she was cheating on me and things went crazy, and I thought that love was over for me but then I met... *'Elizabeth: ''over table and grabs Brads hand'' I get it, at watch oh, I have to go...I have a cat and he likes getting into stuff when I'm not there. *'Brad: '''Well before you go, ''down look, I really like you and I hope we can do this again soon. *'Elizabeth: 'grins You know what, that sounds like fun...okay, yes, I would love to. *'Brad: '''Bye. Elizabeth walk out'' *'Elizabeth: '''Bye. *'Brad: door and leans back smiling *''cuts to Jennifer at phsycologist Dr. Fillet'' *'Dr. Fillet: '''Hi Jennifer. Okay, now what seems to be the problem? *'Jennifer: 'Um...well, see I was hoping you could tell me, I don't know why I'm here. *'Dr. Fillet: 'Well it seems your freind Nicki...interupted'' *'Jennifer: '''Not my friend, we work at the same job...but I don't even know if I classify her even as a co-worker. *'Dr. Fillet: 'Well, she called and told me that you locked your keys in your convertible...sighs'' with the top down. *'Jennifer: '''I know, right, with this weather outside and what it could do to my hair? ''sighs *'Dr. Fillet: '''May I speak? ''angry *'Jennifer: '''Well, of course. You are the ''fingers up for air quotes "Doctor". *'Dr. Fillet: '''Okay, as I was saying, you do know that with the top down on a convertible you can easily pull the keys out *'Jennifer: 'No, I don't knowww...that *'Dr. Fillet: 'Well you obvisouly didn't try...because if you're telling me you couldn't get the keys out then you are crazy. *'Jennifer: 'Well, if I'm crazy then you go get them out for me...yells'' could you at least do that? *'''Dr. Fillet: ''hands up'' I'm done...I can't do this, you need help obviously that is above my level..and I have my own freaking show for fishsakes. *'Jennifer: '''You know, I really don't see why you are mad. *'Dr. Fillet: yells OUT!!! *'''Jennifer: ''out and walks back in'' Got someone who can help me get my keys out? *'Dr. Fillet: 'again OUT!!! *''cuts to Pearl and SpongeBob'' *'Pearl: 'over to SpongeBob So, whatcha doing? *'SpongeBob: '''Trying to find different jobs. *'Pearl: '''angry Why would you want to...it allows us to be togther at home and at work *'SpongeBob': '''I know and who would want to miss that, but the pressure is getting to me. *'Pearl: Also, while I have your attention, you know we've been going out for 3 weeks and I was hoping we could finally go on a trip. *SpongeBob: surpsised Like where...? *'Pearl: '''Like Bass Vegas, or take a cruise somewhere, you know, just to get out and see how we might be able to turn this relationship into something else *'SpongeBob': 'agrees Okay, that would be great..yes...yes let's do that. *'Pearl: '''Alright, hey, I got a call from Nicki today saying that Jennifer locked her keys in her convertible, but with the top down. *'SpongeBob: drops'' The top was down?! *'''Pearl: '''Amazing right, she really needs to get right in the head before she looses her job. *'SpongeBob': '''Maybe one bad event should happen to her. *'Pearl: angry'' Why would you say that? She's my sister! *'SpongeBob': '''Pearl, there's nothing to get mad over *'Pearl: If you can't even support me on helping my sister how can I ever think about going on a trip with you...just so you could come back and tell everyone all about it! *SpongeBob: I need to go out,and maybe when i get back both of us will be relaxed and can actually turn this whole thing into something fun...down and grins *'''Pearl: ''grins'' You're asking for sex, aren't you? *'''SpongeBob: grins Yeah...but in a cute way. *''cuts back to Brad'' *'''Brad: ''up phone and calls Elizabeth'' *'Elizabeth: '''Hello? *'Brad: 'It's me, I'm just calling to see when you wanted to set that new date. *'Elizabeth: 'I don't know...whenever is fine. *'Brad: 'Great, because I really want to do this...you're are all I'm thinking about. *of episode'' Category:Pearlorette Category:Pearlorette Season One Episodes Category:Pearlorette Episodes Category:Pearlorette Season One Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts